


Pie in the Sky

by FagurFiskur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean Winchester entered his bakery, Castiel felt something inside him shift. It could just be that he was so uncommonly handsome, but Castiel liked to think that it went deeper than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie in the Sky

The first time Dean Winchester entered his bakery, Castiel felt something inside him shift. It could just be that Dean was so uncommonly handsome, but Castiel liked to think that it went deeper than that.

Dean - then just known in Castiel's mind as 'the beautiful stranger' - ordered a slice of key lime pie and smiled at Castiel when he received it. Before Castiel could attempt to smile back, he was gone. But he stuck in Castiel's mind for the rest of the day, the image of bright green eyes and a rakish smile continuously popping up in his mind's eye while he went about his usual business.

Dean came back two days later, and this time Castiel peeked at his credit card to catch his name. It wasn't until Dean's next visit, though, that he worked up the courage to tell him, "Enjoy your pie, Dean."

The smile and, "Thanks, Cas," he got in return were worth the two hours he'd spent agonizing over it.

Two days later, Dean ordered a slice of apple pie and Castiel finally remembered to tell him to have a nice day.

Three days after that, Castiel smiled back at him for the first time and Dean told him that he liked seeing him smile. Castiel burned two batches of bear claws that day.

It took Castiel a couple of weeks to realize that what they were doing could be categorized as  _flirting_. Neither one of them had suggested exchanging phone numbers yet, but Dean had picked up a habit of looking up at Castiel through his eyelashes and letting his fingers stroke Castiel's when he took back his credit card.

After he came to this realization, Castiel knew he had to do  _something_. The thought of asking Dean out on a date had his heart racing and palms sweating, but surely there was some way he could hint to Dean that he was interested without putting his heart out on the line?

The answer came to him the very next day when Dean declined taking his pie to go as he usually did. Instead he sat down at a table close to the counter, displaying at almost obscene amount of enjoyment as he ate his slice. Castiel couldn't keep himself from stealing the occasional glance, and he could almost feel his face light on fire as he caught Dean licking some filling off his fingers.

When he could finally tear his eyes away, it occurred to Castiel that giving Dean a slice of pie he himself had baked might be the perfect solution. It would be indicative of his interest, but Dean would be able to freely ignore it if he wanted to. And if Dean decided to eat it in front of Castiel, well, that was his prerogative.

Castiel got the recipe for apple pie from Gabriel before he went home. Thankfully, Gabriel only wagged his eyebrows but refrained from commenting.

It took Castiel four attempts to get it right. The first three came out with burnt crusts and a raw middle, although by the fourth Castiel fortunately figured out that he needed a smaller pan and it ended up perfectly golden.

Castiel was on edge the entire next morning, until Dean finally came in around noon as he usually did.

"Hey, Cas," he said, his customary greeting by now.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel replied.

"What have you got for me today?"

Castiel drew a deep, fortifying breath. "Apple pie. I made it myself."

Dean's mouth formed a small 'O', before he grinned. "Really now?"

Castiel nodded. His throat felt like it was closing up, so instead of lengthening the conversation any, he reached for his creation and put it down on the counter. He'd cut a slice previously in anticipation, and now it laid on its plate next to the fork, crisp and golden and perfectly formed.

"Looks delicious," Dean commented, before reaching for his wallet.

Castiel shook his head. "It's on me."

He nudged the plate towards Dean, who accepted it, fingers brushing against Castiel's as he did. He picked up the fork and carved out a generous bite. Then he brought it to his mouth, eyes staying locked on Castiel's the entire time. Castiel's heart hammered in anticipation as the pie disappeared between Dean's lips.

Dean chewed. And stopped. His expression was inscrutable, but before Castiel could let disappointment seep in, he started chewing again.

"It's good," he finally said.

A grin broke out on Castiel's face. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah." As if in demonstration, Dean took another bite. "It's great."

Relief blossomed on Castiel's chest and he was suddenly gripped by an overwhelming urge to lean across the counter and kiss Dean. But he didn't, since that would be unprofessional. Instead, he contended himself with standing there and watch Dean eat the pie he'd worked so hard to make.

\---

Of course, two years later Dean would confess to Castiel that the pie hadn't actually tasted all that great.

In fact, "It was terrible, Cas, just terrible."

But honestly, given that Dean's next action was to slowly start unzipping Castiel's jeans, Castiel couldn't say he minded much.


End file.
